All kinds of wrong
by DrawingScars
Summary: Caroline is pregnant and kidnapped. Brought to New Orleans to be used as leverage, the witches need Klaus' help in bringing down Marcel. But not everything is as it seems. AKOW Re-written, more information inside! Main pair: KlausxCaroline. Hints of: StefanxRebekah , MarcelxRebekah. Might add Katherine, (She will be human, but not dying!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** 'Light my Fire' chapter will be coming up this week hopefully. I've been meaning to watch more of Season 2 of The Originals so I can stick more to the timeline of it. But frankly I stopped after I heard they were trying to make Klamille a thing. But alas, I shall suck it up and watch it so my story can move along with the timeline.

As for "All kinds of wrong" It starts obviously at the beginning of season 1 of The Originals. I hope you like this re-write of it, if not I do apologies x-x

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The summer had gone by in a flash and now fall was here. And Caroline couldn't be more thrilled, she was starting college, she was moving on with her life.

Liz walked into the room with another box. "All done?" She asked as she eyed her daughter who looked around her room.

"Almost." She replied and grabbed the box her mother was holding out for her.

"My daughter, going to college." Liz said and smiled big at Caroline, whom in return smiled back.

"I promise ill come visit." Caroline said as she threw some stuff into the box. "And ill come and visit you." Liz promised in return.

"Now I'm afraid I have to go, but I will drive you and Elena tomorrow." Liz said before she was out of Carolines room.

Caroline shook her head, smiling as she continued packing. Moving around in her room, selecting things and dropping them into the box. After half an hour she was done and she put the bags and boxes in the corner of her room.

She sat down on her bed letting out a sigh. Her eyes moved to the picture Klaus had drawn her and memories of the graduation night came rushing back.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Klaus walked Caroline up to her door, they had just left the football field after Klaus announced that he was allowing Tyler to come back to town._

_Strangely enough it had made her happy at the moment, now she wasn't sure what she felt._

_They arrived at the doorstep and Caroline turned to him, their eyes locking and they engaged in one of their famous intense stares._

_"So this is it. You're really leaving?" She asked and Klaus nodded. "I'm afraid I have to, love." Klaus replied as he gave her a small smile._

_Caroline nodded and let out a breath mixed with a laugh, looking down for a moment before her eyes met his again. "I'm going to miss you." She admitted._

_Klaus looked stunned for a moment before his face broke out into a smile, he lifted his hand and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, he let his fingers linger on her neck before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth._

_Caroline's eyes fell shut and she leaned into his touch, missing it immediately as he removed himself from her._

_Opening her eyes she saw his retrieving back, walking towards his car. Biting down on her lip she made a split second decision and flashed in front of him._

_He looked down at her in surprise but she had already made up her mind, she tiptoed and grabbed his tie pulling him down to meet her lips._

_Fireworks and explosions went off in their heads as their lips finally touched, the kiss may have been short but it had been filled with passion and hidden emotions._

_Leaning back slightly they both looked into each others eyes, smiling. Klaus grabbed a hold of her, lifting her up in his arms before he flashed them inside of her house and into her room._

_Carolines back hit the bed and in seconds Klaus was ontop of her peppering kisses down her neck._

_Carolines hands moved to his suit jacket and removed it from him, tossing it to the side. Klaus moved his lips from her neck and claimed her lips, his tongue explored her mouth while he felt her hands remove his tie._

_Caroline flipped them over, leaving her ontop of him, grinning. She ripped his shirt open and let her hands travel up his body. Klaus sat himself up as his hands went to her back, gripping onto the fabric of her dress he tore it into two pieces, leaving Caroline in her black lacey underwear._

_Klaus let out a groan as he saw her underwear and Caroline lifted his head up and pressed her lips to his. She bit down on his lip as his hands roamed from her legs up to her waist._

_Flipping them over once more Klaus trailed kisses down her body, stopping as he reached her panties._

**_~ End of flashback ~_**

The doorbell ringing brought her back from the trip down memory lane, shaking her head she stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it she found nothing, confused she stepped outside and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out but got no reply. Shrugging she turned around only to feel a sharp pain in her head and her whole world went black.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_~ New Orleans ~_**

Elijah had just watched a boy whom his brother had raced mock witches openly on the street.

How times had changed. He thought as he walked towards the allay of Rosseus. He waited around the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"**_I would tell you to go and ask her, but you know, she's dead._**" He heard the witch he had seen earlier,Sophie, reply and Elijah couldn't stop himself from smirking at the wit of the witch.

He heard one of the vampires snarl and he knew he had to intervene, he flashed for it and killed them both off easily.

Turning around he faced a shocked witch. "You know who I am?" He asked as he eyed her and the witch nodded in fear.

"Splendid. Now I am on the hunt for my brother, your sister lured him to this town. Now something tells me you know exactly why." He spoke as he searched her face for any attempt of lying.

The woman let out a shaky breath before she nodded. "Not here, follow me and I'll show you." She said and Elijah took her words into consideration before he nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

Moments later they found themselves at a cemetery, Sophie opened the gates and stepped inside, Elijah stepped forward to follow her but an invisible force stopped him.

"You need to be invited in." Sophie explained as Elijah looked at her. "You can come in." She said and Elijah stepped inside.

"Some months ago your brother slept with a girl, this girl is carrying his unborn child." Sophie started and Elijah gave her a look of confusion.

"Vampires cannot reproduce, we're dead." Elijah said and Sophie nodded. "I know, but your brother is the first of his kind. He was born a werewolf but magic turned him into a vampire. I can't explain how this happened but it did." Sophie continued to explain.

"And where is this girl?" Elijah asked as they rounded a corner. Sophie stopped in her tracks and Elijah heard footsteps coming towards them, rounding the corner opposite from them were witches and a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Elijah?" The girl asked as she looked at him in surprise.

"Miss Forbes." Elijah replied as his eyes locked with the blonde friend of Elena Gilbert.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Klaus walked through the temporary apartment Marcel had acquired for him, the day had not gone as planned and after witnessing the death of Jane-Anne he was in a foul mood.

Walking out on the balcony he eyed the busy crowd beneath him, gripping the railing he bit back the scream that was itching to come out.

He sighed as his phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, he checked the caller ID and couldn't help but smile as he recognized the caller.

Pressing the answer button he lifted the phone to his ear. "Ripper, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Klaus, Caroline is missing, Liz came home to find the door open and Caroline nowhere to be found._" Stefan replied.

Klaus bit down on his cheeks and closed his eyes, as much as he hated to admit it, he would drop the world for her.

"I'm on my way." He replied as he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, brother." Turning around Klaus came face to face with his older brother, Elijah.

"I'm afraid business calls." Klaus said as he tried to side step Elijah. "Niklaus." Elijah said forcing Klaus to look up at him.

"I know where Miss Forbes is." Elijah spoke. "Now if you come with me, I shall take you to her." Elijah lifted his hand, motioning for his brother to come with him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_~ Earlier ~_**

_Caroline sat on a stone bench in the Mausoleum, candles lit around her. Elijah was standing near the opening eyeing her._

_"So can you explain why I'm here?" Caroline asked as she looked at him. "It would appear that you are carrying Niklaus' child." Elijah spoke as he watched her._

_"That's impossible, I'm a vampire. I can't get pregnant. Now can you inform those witches that they are insane if they think I'm carrying anyone's child." Caroline said and Elijah couldn't help but smile._

_" They say you've been difficult to work with." Elijah said as he came to sit besides her. "Yes, because I'm sure you would cooperate with the very people that kidnapped you." Caroline replied with a sarcastic tone._

_"I can see why my brother is so fond of you." Elijah said which earned him a look from Caroline._

_"Did the witches harm you in any way?" Elijah asked and Caroline shook her head. "They performed some spell, I'm not sure what it was. Other than that I've been stuck here." She explained and Elijah nodded._

_The Mausoleum filled with silence and Caroline put a hand to her stomach, could it be possible? Was she pregnant? Or were these witches insane?_

_"Something on your mind, Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked as he eyed her, Caroline glanced up at him and shrugged._

_"I'm just trying to figure out how a baby would survive in me, considering I'm dead. It wouldn't get any nutritions from me, my body wouldn't be able to keep it alive." Caroline explained and Elijah sunk into thought._

_It was strange, a child wouldn't be able to survive, yet it would appear this one had. "I can confirm that you are pregnant Miss Forbes, I can hear the baby's heartbeat. As for how it's surviving, I'm afraid I cannot answer that." He replied and Caroline nodded._

_"We believe it's the blood." Sophie spoke as she entered the Mausoleum. Elijah and Caroline turning their heads to look at her._

_"Your baby, it's a hybrid. Hybrids drink blood, that's how we think it's able to survive." She explained._

_"I'm sorry and you are?" Caroline asked eyeing the brunette. "I'm Sophie, I'm part of the reason why you are here." Sophie said._

_"Great, so you are one of my kidnappers." Caroline replied as she got up from the bench. "You know you could of just asked if I wanted to come along, you didn't have to knock me out." She continued as she started to pace back and forth._

_"And you would of come along had we asked?" Sophie asked and raised her eyebrow, Caroline stopped in her tracks sending the woman a glare._

_"I think I have my answer. Elijah, I need to talk to Klaus. Could you bring him here?" Elijah nodded as he stood up._

_"Do I have your word that Miss Forbes and the child wont be harmed while I'm away?" He asked and Sophie gave him a curt nod._

_"They have been fine up until now, haven't they?" Sophie replied and the corner of Elijah's lips twitched up into a grin._

_"I shall return shortly with my brother." He spoke and in a flash he was gone, leaving Caroline and Sophie staring at one another._

**_~ Present ~_**

Caroline looked up as she heard footsteps coming her way, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the hybrid she had given herself to merely months ago. Klaus cast her a quick glance before he turned his attention to Sophie.

"I'm here, now what is so important that you had to force my brother to drag me down here?" He asked.

"The girl is carrying your child." Sophie said and Klaus let out a chuckle and shook his head. "She's a vampire, I'm part vampire, we cannot reproduce. Honestly brother, you believe her lies?" Klaus said as he turned around to look at Elijah.

Elijah's eyes flickered to Caroline and he saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes before her whole demeanor turned into one of anger.

"I believe Sophie is telling us the truth, Niklaus. Miss Forbes is carrying your child." Elijah said and Klaus scoffed, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Well I guess that's that. Can I go now?" Caroline asked angrily turning to Sophie. Sophie looked around the group and shook her head. Grabbing a needle she pricked her finger, making Caroline hiss out.

"We are linked. She cannot leave New Orleans, and if you don't help me with what I want, she and your child will die." Caroline stared at her flabbergasted, Elijah shocked and Klaus unfazed.

"You're what?" Caroline cried out as the wound on her finger healed. "I need help in taking down Marcel, too long he's ruled this city. Killing my coven off one by one." Sophie said.

"And you want me to help you take him down." Klaus finished for her and Sophie nodded.

"If you don't help me, your blonde friend here and the child she's carrying will die." Caroline turned to Klaus who finally locked eyes with her.

"Is this some plot from your friends?" He asked harshly and Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes Klaus, my friends orchestrated this whole thing just to get you to come down to a cemetery to hear some crazy witch talk about how I'm pregnant with the devils child. Because they know who Marcel is and they so wish to help the witches of New Orleans." Caroline said sending him a glare.

"I don't think Stefan Salvatore would call you and ask for your help in finding Miss Forbes if they had planned this, Niklaus." Elijah spoke and Klaus exhaled through his nose.

He couldn't show feelings for Caroline in public, if the witches figured out that he cared for her they would surely use her to manipulate him even more. He looked away from her and shook his head.

"Kill her and the baby." He said before he flashed off, leaving a shocked Caroline and Elijah and a very confused Sophie behind.

"Did he just flash away?" Caroline asked. "I believe he did, Miss Forbes." Elijah said as he looked at her.

"Son of a-" Caroline stopped herself from finishing her sentence and whirled around running her hands through her hair. How could she have ever thought he cared for her. All he had wanted was to get in her pants, and she had believed all his epic promises of eternal love.

"You have until midnight, and then I kill her." Sophie said to Elijah who nodded and flashed away.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Caroline asked as she eyed Sophie. "It's not something I want to do, but if I have to I will." Sophie replied as she walked out of the Mausoleum, leaving Caroline alone.

She sat down on the stone bench as a tear rolled down her cheek, she was going to die and she wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to anyone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elijah had searched most of New Orleans for his brother, unfortunately he was nowhere to be found.

Sighing he fished up his phone as it started to ring, answering the call.

"_So how's New Orleans treating you, brother?_" He heard Rebekah ask.

"It's proving to be quite the adventure, sister." Elijah replied as he started to walk down the street, keeping his eyes open for Klaus.

"_Why? What's going on?_" She asked.

"It seems Niklaus slept with Miss Forbes, who is now carrying his child." Elijah replied and he heard how Rebekah seemed to choke on something she was drinking.

"_I'm sorry, what? Nik slept with that uptight dimwit?_" Rebekah managed to get out between coughs.

"It would appear so, and I do wish you would not call her names. She is after all going to be family." Elijah spoke as he rounded a corner.

"_I leave him alone for 3 months and he knocks up Caroline bloody Forbes._" Rebekah muttered, and Elijah couldn't help but grin at the slight touch of jealousy in Rebekahs voice. Knowing his sister was used to being the most precious to their brother.

"Well don't start buying baby clothes just yet, Rebekah. The witches are using Miss Forbes as a leverage, they want Niklaus' help in taking down Marcellus." Elijah said as he looked around the streets.

"_Marcel is still alive? I thought father killed him._" Rebekah spoke on the other end.

"He somehow managed to survive the attack and has now built a kingdom for himself." He heard Rebekah scoff on the other end.

"_I bet that doesn't please Nik._" She said.

"Not even a little. Was there a point in this call Rebekah, I need to find Niklaus." Elijah asked.

"_Find him?_" Rebekah asked.

"The witches threatened him, they are going to kill Miss Forbes and the child if Niklaus does not help them. Niklaus told them to kill her and the baby and then he flashed away." Elijah explained.

"_It's for show. Niklaus wouldn't let them harm his precious new toy._" Rebekah said.

"You think Miss Forbes means that much to him?" Elijah asked.

"_Nik is a lovesick puppy when it comes to her. I don't know how she did it, but Caroline Forbes managed to wrap our brother around her dainty little fingers._" Rebekah replied.

Elijah looked out over the park and saw Klaus sitting on one of the park benches. "I have to go Rebekah, please reconsider about joining us in New Orleans. We could use you here." He said and heard Rebekah sigh on the other end.

"_Goodbye brother._" Rebekah replied and hung up, Elijah shook his head as he put the phone back into his pocket and made his way over to his younger brother.

"Elijah." Klaus said without looking up, Elijah sat himself down next to Klaus and eyed him.

"So you and Miss Forbes." He spoke and Klaus turned to give him a look. "Now that I did not see coming at all." Elijah continued and Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So all of that was just for show?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded. "If the witches finds out that I care for Caroline they will abuse that to no ends. And I don't want to put her in even more danger." Klaus explained.

"Which means you wont agree to what ever they are planning?" Elijah asked and Klaus looked over to him.

"I already made an arrangement that would work as a trust offering, along with my acceptance of their offer." Klaus explained and Elijah raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I might of bitten one of Marcel's minions in a fit of rage earlier. I offered him my blood in exchange for Jane-Anne's body. I need you to bring it to them, along with my acceptance." Klaus explained further.

"And leave Miss Forbes in the dark?" He asked as Klaus nodded. "The less she knows the better." Klaus replied.

"Well it is almost midnight, I better leave to fetch the body." Elijah said as he stood up. "I'll meet you back at the house." He added before he flashed away, leaving Klaus alone on the bench.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline crossed one leg over the other as she watched the two witches pacing back and forth in front of her.

She had briefly seen the older dark skinned one, if she recalled correctly the woman was named Agnes.

"It's midnight, Sophie. They haven't showed up, you know what you have to do." The dark skinned woman said as she eyed Caroline.

"We'll give them a few more minutes, Agnes." Sophie replied making Caroline sigh in relief. She was not prepared to die.

"You said-" Sophie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Agnes. "This is my operation, my spell. We are waiting a few more minutes." Sophie snapped, shutting the older woman up.

Meanwhile Caroline sat and watched the two women, whom clearly was not on the same page. But before she could use their disagreement to her advantage Elijah came walking through the opening. He was carrying a white clad body.

"Niklaus sends his regards, he accepts your offer and in return he offers you your friend's body as an apology for his behavior earlier." Elijah spoke as he gently sat the body down.

Sophie looked to Elijah and then her eyes dropped to the body on the ground, she nodded at him before she moved over to the body, bending down she removed the cloth and her sisters face stared back at her.

"I believe we can leave, Miss Forbes." Elijah said as he stared at her. Caroline shot up from the bench and quickly walked around the dead witch and towards Elijah whom held out his hand for her.

"If I may?" He asked and motioned that he was asking for permission to pick her up. Caroline eyed him suspiciously before she nodded. Elijah bent down and moved one of his arms around her back and the other one under her knees and lifted her up.

"I'll contact you soon." Sophie said before Elijah flashed them away.

Elijah didn't stop until they appeared in front of a huge white mansion. He put Caroline down and fixed his suit as Caroline stared at the mansion in awe.

"You Mikaelsons don't do anything half-arsed do you?" She asked as her eyes took in the mansion.

"I'm afraid not. Shall we?" He asked and motioned for her to move inside, she nodded and walked ahead of him. Opening the door to the huge mansion her eyes took in the decor, the staircase and most importantly the bastard hybrid whom had left her for death.

"Great, you're here." She muttered sending him a glare. "I assume you haven't been harmed, love?" Klaus asked concerned and Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't leave me for death and then get to act all concerned about my well being." She snapped at him.

"Now if you excuse me, I've had a pretty shit day. And I need to call my mom and my friends to let them know I can't return home, because I'm knocked up with your baby." She added angrily and stomped past him and up the stairs.

"I arran-" Klaus started but Caroline cut him off. "I'll choose whatever bedroom I want." She called back and Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he heard her slam the door to the room he had already arranged for her shut.

"I think I'll enjoy Miss Forbes stay here." Elijah mused and Klaus smirk turned into a glare as Elijah swiftly brushed by him and towards his room.

"I'm sure you will, brother." Klaus muttered and turned on his heel, making his way to his office.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_**You what!?**_" Caroline heard her mother,Elena and Bonnie cry out on the other end.

"_I always knew Blondie would cave to the epic promises of love from the wicked Hybrid_." She heard Damon add and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I slept with Klaus. I had a moment of weakness, and frankly I don't regret it." Caroline said as she sat down on her bed, moving to the middle and crossing her legs.

"_Have you been compelled Caroline? Vampires can't get pregnant._" Stefan said and Caroline let out a sigh.

"I'm just as dumbstruck as you guys are about this. But I doubt some coven kidnaps me just for the heck of it. Besides, Elijah confirmed I was. He...he Could hear the baby's heartbeat." Caroline explained.

"_This is, wow. And you can't leave New Orleans?_" Elena asked with her usually Elena concerned voice.

"I'm linked to this witch named Sophie. If I leave, I die along with the baby. If she dies, I die along with the baby." Caroline explained for what must of been the 100th time.

"_Well, haven't you gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, Blondie._" Damon spoke on the other end.

"I don't need your snarky comments Damon." Caroline snapped at him. "_Guess the pregnancy hormones are already kicking in._" He mused and Caroline swore if she was there she would of ripped his throat out.

She did however hear an 'ow' coming from the dark haired vampire and she felt satisfied. "_Be nice to her Damon._" She heard Stefan say.

"_I don't like it that you are alone in New Orleans._" Her mother spoke. "_Well technically she isn't alone, she got Klaus and Elijah._" Damon said.

"_We can trust Elijah._" Elena quickly said. "_They haven't tried to hurt you, have they sweetie?_" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom. I haven't been harmed in any way." Caroline reassured her and she heard her mother let out a sigh of relief.

"_I agree with your mom, Caroline. You shouldn't be in New Orleans alone, perhaps one of us could come up and stay with you._" Stefan suggested.

"I would like that a lot, considering I'm very mad at Klaus right now and as nice as Elijah is, I doubt he'd want to spend every waking moment with me." Caroline replied.

"_Who would go?_" Elena asked. Caroline could only assume they were looking around at one another.

"_Someone who could protect her would be reasonable._" Damon said. "_So that leaves you,Tyler or Stefan._" Elena answered.

"I highly doubt Klaus would allow Tyler into his home, even if it was to protect me. Besides, me and Tyler aren't exactly on great terms." Caroline said as she shrugged out of her cardigan.

"_We all know it's Stefan. Klaus loves him, Elijah can stand him and he's Caroline's best guy friend._" Damon said, making sure to add 'guy'.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, right now I'm too tired and I want to rest." Caroline said.

"_Rest well sweetie, and call me tomorrow._" Liz said. "I will, I love you all." Caroline said and she received a 'I love you too' from her friends before she hung up.

Sighing she put her phone on the nightstand and ran a hand through her hair. How did she always manage to get herself into such messes? She asked herself.

Settling into her bed she closed her eyes, and within a few minutes she was asleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**So what do you guys think of the re-written All kinds of wrong? I'm going to try to keep it close to "The Originals" story line, but not 100%. Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review and ill gladly answer any questions you might have. /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I do apologize for the über late update! I hope you will enjoy this chapter though. Feel free to leave a review, I appreciate them all!

As for my other stories I'm putting them on hold to focus on this one. I might slip in a chapter or 2 on the others once in awhile. But don't expect any major updates on them!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Answers to reviews:**

**HotHybridSex -** I am not a fan of Hayley, or the original story of The Originals. So I too love the re-writes, putting Caroline in Hayley's position. I think however it might get a bit difficult writing about the wolves and what not.

**cuteasahybridpuppy -** So sorry about the late update, hope you'll like this chapter!

**Angelikah -** So glad you love it!

**Dollface129 -** Wait no more!

**chhavi -** Might add Katherine, I'm not sure yet.

**tate4eva -** Glad you do!

**Nholdiay584 -** Wait no more :D

**HighOnLife -** Updating now ^-^

**Lawsy89 -** Thank you!

**Nightwing's Gal -** So did I!

**Bassward -** Twists inc! Hope you'll enjoy them.

**Hollywoodlove09 -** Awe! :DDD

**Lucy -** Thank you :D

**Guest -** Thank you oh so very much :D

**SeriouslyKC -** I have been thinking about maybe slightly going towards a ElijahxCaroline just to spark some jealousy out of Klaus. Cami will make her appearance, as will Genevieve in later chapters of course ;)

**Veronica -** They have a slight little moment in this chapter, will however add more in later chapters!

**Lu-Bear -** I'm not entirely sure how I am going to mix Caroline and the wolves into this, I'll see what I'll do. And I cannot say anything about KlausxGenevieve, we'll see how that one rolls out ;)

**gothicpoet0615 -** I will!

**Senior2011 -** Wait no more! ;D

**francisca -** Google translated this so I somewhat know what you said! And I agree with you, this is how TO should have gone down. For sure!

**tessfan -** Will do :D

**Guest 2 -** Okay!

**Guest 3 -** Updating now!

**redbudrose -** Glad you do!

**BlueSky -** Thank you! And wait no more, for here is chapter 2!

**Alicia Mirza -** I'm glad you like it, and you aren't the only one. I'm hating that they are pushing Steroline. They have such a beautiful friendship and they are literally destroying it. And I'm curious as to how I'm going to explain it as well :D

**Guest 4 -** I'm happy you loved it :D

**Ashilz -** Enzo would be a nice twist to be honest. But I'm not sure how I would introduce him to the story. I'll see what I'll do!

**Guest 5 -** Thank you :D

**Iansarmy -** Updating now!

**gossipgirly222 -** Why thank you so much! Hopefully you'll enjoy the 2nd chapter :D

**GeorgiaTime -** Super happy you love it! And I might push ElijahxCaroline, just to get Klaus to be a little jealous and go on one of his anger rampages xD Not sure yet though!

**Glarinetta -** Thank you!

**ummIDK -** Glad you liked the re-write!

**Cupcake46813 -** Updating now!

**fandomgirl2012** - Wait no more! :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ 3 days later ~_

Caroline walked down the stairs as she let out a sigh, Klaus had informed her 3 days ago that Elijah had left to do something. He wouldn't specify exactly what it was and it bothered her.

"_So Elijah hasn't called or checked in with you or Klaus for the past 3 days?_" Stefan asked

"I don't know if he has contacted Klaus, since I barley see him. But from what Elena has told me about Elijah, he just doesn't seem like the guy to up and leave without telling me something. Especially not after he made all those epic promises about protecting me and my child." Caroline replied as she came to the end of the stairs.

"_It doesn't seem like him._" Stefan agreed and Caroline heard him shift gear.

"So when do you think you'll be here?" She asked making her way to the kitchen. "_Well if I keep it up in this speed, roughly 9 hours._" Stefan replied.

"Good, because I swear to god if I have to be alone one more day in this god forsaken house, I might just take off my daylight ring and kill myself." Caroline said as she opened up the fridge.

Stefan chuckled into the phone and Caroline smiled as she grabbed a hold of one of the blood bags.

"_You don't talk to Klaus at all?_" Stefan asked and Caroline ripped the blood bag open with her mouth.

"It's kind of hard to have a conversation with someone who is never here." Caroline said as she sipped away on the blood.

"_Do you know what he is up to?_"

Caroline swallowed the blood in her mouth before she answered him. "No, and I can't follow him because I'm locked up inside this house."

"_Locked up? Like a spell?_"

"No, more like a witch babysitter. Her name is Sabine." Caroline explained and she heard Stefan go 'Ohhh'.

"Just, hurry up and get here. Ok?" Caroline said and she heard Stefan let out a low chuckle.

"_I'll step on it._" He spoke and Caroline smiled before she hung up. Finishing her blood bag she threw it in the trash bin before making her way back upstairs.

2 days ago she had found what looked to be Elijah's journal. Or one of them atleast, and she hadn't meant to pry into his personal life, but once she had started to read it she couldn't stop.

Opening the door to her bedroom she made her way over to her dresser and fished the book up from underneath her clothes.

Getting into her bed she made herself comfortable before she started to read again.

**_'I have located the Petrova doppelgänger, her resemblance to Tatia is remarkable. I hope this gift will bring my brother into better moods. He's been quite angry and vicious lately. He refuses to let me know what is troubling him, but I believe it's the whispers of our father making his way to England. Hopefully that's all they are, whispers.'_**

Turning the page she eyed the content before flipping yet another page. Most of it was about Katherine. About how Elijah slowly but surely fell in love with her, like he had fallen for Tatia.

_**'Katerina managed to escape. Niklaus was not pleased, we searched the woods for her but came up empty. In a fit of rage Niklaus killed the castle servants and most of the vampires whom had joined us. News reached my ear that it had been Trevor whom had helped her escape.'**_

Caroline remembered Rose had spoken of someone named Trevor. And she remembered Elena had told her how Katherine had fooled Trevor, using her tricks and charm to make him believe she loved him.

How anyone could of fallen for Katherine was beyond her, but then again. Everyone seemed to fall left and right for Elena. So maybe it was something with the Petrova family gene.

Closing the journal she put it on her nightstand before she snuggled into her bed and fell asleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Klaus pushed the door to the coffee shop open, he looked around until he spotted the man he was searching for.

"Klaus, glad you could join me." The man called out, big grin on his face. Klaus gave him a grin back as he sat himself down opposite of the man.

"Well when the king of New Orleans calls for a meeting, who am I to decline him?" Klaus replied and the mans grin widened.

"I trust my brother is alright, Marcel?" Klaus asked as he eyed Marcel, whom in return nodded.

"He wont be harmed as I promised." Marcel replied as he looked back at Klaus, before his eyes wandered over to the blonde who was studying.

Klaus eyes followed Marcel's and he smirked. "Still have a thing for blondes I see." He spoke making Marcel roll his eyes.

"This one is special, a queen fit for a king." He answered and Klaus nodded. Klaus turned to look at the blonde again, she was packing up her books. Looking back to Marcel quickly he smirked and shot up.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" He asked and sent her a charming smile. The blonde smiled back shyly.

"Camille, but everyone calls me Cami." Cami said and Klaus grinned at her, lightly grabbing her arm leading her to their table.

"This is my friend Marcel, he seems to be smitten by a girl, but I'm afraid he lacks the confidence to talk to her. Maybe you could give him a few pointers?" Cami looked from Klaus to Marcel whom was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I say take control. Ask her out, there is nothing sexier than a man who has confidence." She said.

"You heard her mate, take control." Klaus said and smirked at him. Cami gave them both a smile before she turned on her heel to walk away from them.

Marcel shot up from his seat. "So I can pick you up at 8?" He asked and Cami turned around to look at him.

"I work tonight." She said. "I'll pick you up after work , right?" Cami smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you there." She told him before she headed off, Marcel turned to Klaus and grinned. "It would appear that I have a date tonight." He said and Klaus chuckled as he looked at his friend.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ Evening ~_

Caroline sat up in her bed and stretched, she seemed to have slept throughout the day. Rubbing her eyes she lifted the cover and got out of the bed. Stopping in her tracks as she heard a car door slam shut. Flashing out of her room and down the stairs her happy face turned into a frown as a familiar blonde woman stepped through the front door.

"I'm happy to see you too, Caroline." Rebekah said flashing her a smile before shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, since Elijah wont answer my bloody phone calls I came to see what my evil brother has done to my good one." Rebekah answered and side stepped her.

"Nik, you narcissistic asshole, where are you? And what have you done to Elijah?" Rebekah called out walking into the livingroom. The doors to the dining hall opened and Klaus stood in the doorway, slight smirk on his face.

"Sister, enough with the shouting." He said as he stepped into the livingroom. "What have you done to Elijah?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, dear sister. He had to leave for some business, but I am happy you decided to return to our side." He replied looking rather satisfied.

"I'm not here for you Nik, I'm here to find Elijah. Because I know you did something to him." Rebekah snapped.

"Then I'm afraid you came in vain, I haven't done anything to our dear brother." Klaus replied calmly, Rebekah scoffed not believing him.

"The 6 men outside of the Quarter, I can assume that was you?" He asked and Rebekah smiled.

"They were rude, trying to jump an innocent woman who was simply looking for directions to the French Quarter. Where they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any." Klaus glared at her as Rebekah smirked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to find." Turning on her heel Caroline and Klaus watched as she marched out of the room. Caroline turned to Klaus and their eyes locked.

"So when will the Ripper be here?" He asked and Caroline shrugged. "Any minute now, would be my guess." Caroline replied and Klaus nodded.

Klaus eyed her for a moment, his eyes wandering down to her belly. It had grown slightly, but not much. He felt a strange happiness when he looked at her growing belly. He didn't know if it was because he had managed to knock her up and not his failure of a hybrid, or if it was something else. Could it be that he actually loved her?

He had only ever loved once, Tatia. She had betrayed him with his own brother, after that he had sworn to never love again. He would however not deny he had feelings for Caroline, she stirred something inside of him and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Klaus?" He heard her ask, snapping out of his thoughts his eyes rose from her belly to lock onto hers.

"What did you ask, love?" He asked.

"I asked if you were going to stay in tonight. You've been out ever night since I got here." Caroline said and Klaus shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have business to attend to. But you have Rebekah here now, Sabine will be coming around shortly and the Ripper is bound to show up any minute." Klaus replied and Caroline nodded. Klaus noticed that she looked kind of sad.

"I can assume I'm forgiven then?" He asked and Caroline eyed him before she nodded. "Not entirely. You did leave me to die. But you are the father of my unborn child, I guess I'll have to tolerate you." She said sending him a smile, Klaus smiled back and nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, if Rebekah becomes a problem call me and I'll deal with her." He said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Caroline couldn't help but blush as she nodded. Klaus sent her a flirty grin before he stepped around her and left the house. Sighing Caroline turned around and walked out of the living room and into the entrance, just in time to see Rebekah making her way down the stairs.

"Seeing as you got nothing to do, you are going to help me find the caskets my brother drags along." She spoke and Caroline rolled her eyes as she followed after the bossy blonde.

"This house has many secret passages, but this room was my brothers favorite." Rebekah said as she shoved a bookshelf out of the way and behind it was a door. She opened it and there was a staircase leading down to what Caroline could only assume was a cellar.

Motioning for Caroline to follow her the girls made their way down the stairs and soon ended up in a dark room, with stone walls. In it laid 3 caskets.

"As I suspected, Elijah's casket is missing." Rebekah spoke as she eyed the others. "It's kind of disturbing that he brings these along with him. Just waiting to put one of you to sleep." Caroline said as she stepped forward and took a closer look at the caskets.

"That was Kol's." Rebekah said and Caroline spun around to look at her. "That one over there was Finns and this one." She said and patted the casket next to her. "This one is mine."

Carolines eyes fell down to the casket Rebekah's hand laid on, she couldn't help but feel sad about the situation.

"I'm sorry about Finn and Kol." Caroline said and Rebekah shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. What's done is done." Rebekah replied with a slightly bitter tone, Caroline nodded as her eyes moved back to Finn and Kol's caskets.

"How about we hold a funeral for them?" She asked moving to the Original blonde. "A funeral? We don't have their bodies." Rebekah replied and Caroline shrugged.

"We can take these caskets and bury them, I know it's not a proper burial but atleast its something. And it would help you get closure." Caroline explained and Rebekah eyed her with suspicion.

"And you expect me to carry those caskets up all by myself?" She asked and Caroline grinned while shaking her head.

"Of course not, that's what Stefan is for." Caroline replied and Rebekah's face broke out into a wicked grin.

"I knew there was a reason I sometimes liked you." She spoke and the two girls made their way upstairs to await the third blonde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Marcel stepped inside Rosseus, as always the bar was crowded. He could see Cami serving a man, quickly glancing at the clock. He grinned and made his way over to her.

"You're early." She said as he arrived, leaning onto the bar. "I am, I can wait." He replied. Cami nodded as she turned to serve another customer, he watched her smile at the man she was serving and he felt something flutter in his stomach. Could it be butterflies? He thought before he shook his head.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Cami said as she removed her apron and threw it behind her. Marcel offered her his arm and she took it.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as they left the bar. "To this quiet little restaurant just outside of the Quarter." Marcel replied as they walked along the street arm in arm.

"So Cami, tell me a little about yourself." Marcel said as he looked down at her. "Well there isn't much to know about me." Cami replied.

"I'm a psych student, I grew up here in New Orleans and I'm currently working at Rosseus to help pay for rent and school." She continued and Marcel nodded.

"What about you?" She asked looking up into Marcel's dark eyes. "I'm a business man. One might even say I run the French Quarter." Marcel replied, grinning wide at her.

"A business man, interesting." Cami said and Marcel raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He asked and Cami let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"No, not really." She said smiling at him. Marcel let out a laugh aswell, this night was going to be perfect. He thought as he stared at Cami.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stefan pulled up to the huge white mansion. "They don't do things half assed." He mumbled to himself as he got out of the car. Slamming the door shut he heard the front door open, and there stood his best friend.

"Stefan!" She called out in excitement and he smiled at her. "Caroline!" He called back as he made his way over to her. Caroline moved down from the porch and flung herself in Stefans arm.

"Careful there, you're pregnant." He said as he caught her and hugged her tightly. "Oh hush, I missed you. And I miss everyone from home." She said as she pulled away from him.

"We miss you too, especially Bonnie,Elena and your mom." Stefan replied and looked at her.

"Is that Stefan?" Stefan heard a voice very similar to Rebekah's call out. "It is." Caroline called back, and in seconds the familiar blonde was in the doorway.

"Glad you could join us, Ripper. Now if you would come with me, I have a job for you." Stefan opened his mouth to object but Caroline shook her head and motioned for him to follow her.

"I kind of already promised you would help her, us." Caroline said and sent him a sheepish grin. Stefan only looked at her before he sighed in defeat.

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked and Caroline grinned as she grabbed his arm, dragging him after her.

Stefan allowed himself to be dragged through the house and down some stairs that led to a cellar. In it were the caskets Klaus dragged around.

"And what exactly is it you want me to do?" Stefan asked as he turned to look at the two blondes.

"We need you to carry Kol's and Finn's caskets up to the front yard. We're holding a funeral." Rebekah explained, sending him a sugar sweet smile. Turning to look at Caroline he saw she had the same smile on her face.

"And Klaus is ok with this?" He asked as he walked over to Kol's casket. "What Nik doesn't know wont hurt him." Rebekah said simply before she turned on her heel and walked back up.

Stefan looked skeptical at Caroline, she however shrugged and motioned for him to get going.

Sighing Stefan went to work, and a few minutes later he was out at the front, two caskets by his side.

"Is one of the caskets missing?" He asked as he turned to the blondes. "Elijah's. I suspect Nik has him daggered up somewhere." Rebekah said and Stefan nodded.

"So how are we going to do this? Bury them?" He asked and Rebekah shook her head. "We burn them." She said and grabbed one of the dunks containing gasoline. She started on Kol's casket, drenching it. She then moved onto Finn's before she took a step back.

Caroline and Stefan were silent, staring at the Original blonde. Waiting for her to make a move.

"Here lies Finn and Kol. You might not of been the best of brothers, but you were my brothers. Family above all else, always and forever." Rebekah spoke before she lit up a match and threw it on Kol's casket, she repeated her actions on Finn's and took a step back to watch them slowly burn to ashes.

She jerked her head to her left when she felt a hand grace her shoulder. Caroline stood besides her, giving her a sad crooked half smile.

Rebekah returned the smile before she turned back to the burning caskets, oddly she felt at peace just staring into the flames.

Carolines hand dropped from Rebekah's shoulder and she stared into the flames aswell, she knew Klaus would be mad at them. Mostly at Rebekah because she allowed it to happen. But for the moment she didn't really care. Rebekah seemed to be at peace and to her that was all that mattered right now.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Marcel and Cami had, had a beautiful night. "This was wonderful, Marcel." Cami said as they arrived by her building.

Marcel smiled down at her, his bright white teeth showing. "So does this mean you will go on a second date with me?" He asked and Cami looked to be deep in thought.

"Maybe." She said playfully, Marcel could only keep on grinning as he leant down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I shall be back, and I wont leave until I get that second date." He murmured to her, brown clashing against blue. Cami blushed as she took a step back.

"Until then." She said before she turned around and entered the building. Marcel watched her leave before he turned on his heel, dancing down the street. The night had been great, a few more dates and Cami would most certainly be his.

His phone went off and he fished it out of his pocket. "Thierry what can I do for you?" He said cheerily.

"6 of our vampires are dead, just outside the Quarter." Thierry replied and Marcel's grin faded.

"Meet me at the hideout." Marcel said coldly before he hung up and flashed away.

Unknown to Marcel a certain someone had overheard the whole conversation. Klaus stepped out of the shadows a smirk on his face. Things might not be as bad as he first had thought. This created an opening for him, to lure someone into Marcel's inner circle who he could control.

Someone who hadn't yet been introduced to vervein. His smirk grew as he knew exactly how he was going to manipulate Marcel into gaining more vampires. But first, he had a blonde to talk to.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thoughts? /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer to reviews:**

**Hellzz-on-Earth -** I don't recall writing I gave Rebekah any daggers. Do correct me if I'm wrong! I'm glad you like the bonding, def more bonding to come!

**Bassward -** Yeah, I kinda started the others cause I got stuck on this one and I didn't really know what to write. But as I started to juggle the three together it became harder and harder for me to write anything. After I am done with this one I think I'll probably focus on Light my fire. So I wont be abandoning those stories!

We'll see, I said I would keep this story somewhat close to the Originals story, so maybe he did! Maybe he didn't! But yeah, he did xD And I thought the "funeral" idea was a nice thing, to like make Rebekah and Caroline take a step into the "friendship" zone I want them to have. However they will still have that Caroline/Rebekah hate-love relationship. As for who Klaus has to spy on Marcel, we'll see in the next chapter! Cause I will reveal him or her there :)

**Little Missy123 -** I promise you right here, right now. I am not going to make Klamille a thing nor klenevieve. Both those pairs just makes me gag, hard xD And I'm happy you are loving this story as much as you loved the original one :)

**bulldozed88 -** I didn't really like Hayley either, but I guess she is kinda growing on me. I don't like Haylijah, I do however feel Katherine and Elijah are meant to be. I'm glad you like the story atleast ^-^

**jessnicole -** thank you!

**EmmaSjgren -** Why thank you so much!

**xXevanderXx -** Do not worry, Rebekah and Caroline are to become friends. That much I can reveal. And I'm happy you adore the story!

**francisca -** I used Google translate yet again, and you hate me? Or did the translater translate it wrong? Either way I'm glad you like Caroline,Rebekah and Stefan :)

**Guest -** I'm sorry! Please enjoy the new chapter ^^

**Lilliepad -** I will! :)

**tate4eva -** Glad you like the update :)

**Guest -** Baby hormones sounds interesting..I could def have some fun with that. As for Caroline and Marcel, we'll see when and if they meet up :)

**gothicpoet0615 -** I'm happy you like the story, as for Elijah and Caroline I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. I'll see what I'll do, but I def want some sort of jealous Klaus and a closer ElijahxCaroline relationship.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Klaus pushed the door to the mansion open, he had noticed the ashes at the front and was more than curious as to what Rebekah,Caroline,Stefan and Sabine had been up to. Closing the door behind him, he heard some movement in the kitchen and quickly made his way over to it.

Upon entering his eyes was met with the beautiful blonde whom would soon be the mother of his child.

"And what might you be doing up this late?" He asked in his silky smooth voice, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Caroline turned around an open bloodbag in her hand. "I was hungry." She replied and smiled at him. Klaus returned the smile and walked over to the fridge.

"So what where you children up to while I was away?" He asked as he opened the fridge and scanned through it for something to snack on.

"Excuse you, I am not a child." Caroline said, which forced Klaus to turn around and look at her. Caroline sent him a look before she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing special." She replied, deciding to not tell him about the funeral. Klaus knew she was lying but decided to not pressure her for answers.

He closed the fridge door, finding nothing that appealed him. Turning around he took a step to his right and leaned against the counter, watching the blonde in front of him sipping away on her blood bag.

He saw faint veins under her eyes and smirked. It didn't matter how hard she tried to hide the monster inside of her. It still crawled out when blood was present.

"What?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes. "Nothing, love." Klaus replied casually which made Caroline squint her eyes at him.

"So you just randomly smirk? That's not creepy at all." She mused, earning a grin from the hybrid.

"Found anything interesting in Elijah's journals?" He asked and Caroline shrugged. "Maybe." She replied, brushing by him as she threw away the now empty blood bag.

"You know he blames himself for the way you are now." She said as she stopped in front of him.

"His biggest regret is not protecting you from all the worlds horror. For allowing your father to do horrible things to you." She continued, Klaus didn't say anything. He just stared down into her eyes, but Caroline could see he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What did you do to Elijah?" She asked stepping closer to him. They were mere inches apart and Klaus found it difficult to speak.

"I know you did something to him, Klaus. And unlike Rebekah I wont throw the worlds biggest hissy fit if you tell me.I just...I want you to be honest with me." She said in a low tone.

Klaus let out a sigh before he nodded. "I gave him to Marcel as a peace offering. He didn't feel comfortable knowing two Originals were in town-"

"So you daggered Elijah to calm him down." She finished for him, Klaus nodded. Caroline sunk into her thoughts, she knew he had done something to Elijah. She just hadn't expected him to hand his brother over to the enemy.

"Caroline?" He whispered out, awaiting her reaction. Snapping out of her thoughts Caroline took a step back and nodded at him.

"I don't agree with what you did and you have to tell Rebekah about this. You need to let us in on what ever it is you are planning." She said and Klaus shook his head.

"I work alone, it's for the better." He quickly said shooting off the counter turning to leave. Caroline grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back and face her.

"When are you going to realize that working alone never works out for you?" She asked. Klaus looked down at her hand grasping onto his arm.

"Let us help you." Caroline said as she slowly let go of his arm, Klaus eyes traveled up her body until they locked onto her eyes.

For a moment Caroline thought he would give in, but then his eyes turned dark and she could see they anger seeping through.

"I'm the alpha, I don't need help." He said angrily, walking out of the kitchen. Leaving Caroline to stare at his back as he walked away.

Sighing she shook her head, she wanted to tell Rebekah about Elijah but it wasn't her place to tell. Letting out a sigh of frustration she made her way up to her bedroom and went to bed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning Klaus found himself eating breakfast with none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"How is life in Mystic Falls, Stefan?" He asked as he sipped on his coffee, eyeing the blonde man to his left.

"Life is great Klaus. A lot better since you and your family left." Stefan said, sending Klaus a grin at which Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Damon and the Doppelgänger still an item?" He asked and Stefan sent him a glare. "I'll take that as a yes." Klaus mused as he put his cup down.

Their conversation dropped as they heard someone walking down the stairs and soon Rebekah appeared in the dining room opening.

"Well isn't this a sight to be seen." She said casually as she walked towards the table, grabbing a bagel.

"And where are you off to, sister?" Klaus asked and Rebekah smirked down at him. "Wouldn't you love to know." She replied before she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bekah." Klaus called out to her. He got no response from her, only a front door slammed shut.

"Sabine will be coming around shortly, ripper. I don't have to remind you what should happen to you if anything happens to Caroline." Klaus said as he stood up.

"You are going to kill everyone I love in front of me, and only after I beg you, will you end my life. Yeah, heard all that before." Stefan drawled and rolled his eyes at Klaus.

"As long as you know." Klaus replied sending Stefan a grin before he made his way out of the mansion. Stefan shook his head as he stood up and grabbed a plate.

He grabbed a bagel, some strawberries, a glass and the jug that was filled with blood and made his way upstairs to Caroline's bedroom.

He swiftly opened the door to see the blonde sleeping, her hair sprawled out across the pillows.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." He said as he put everything down on her nightstand. He heard a groan come from the blonde and he grinned before he walked across the room and ripped open the drapes, allowing the sunshine to spread its light into the room.

"You are evil Stefan." Caroline moaned as she threw an arm over her eyes. "Klaus and Rebekah just left, and I figured you'd want some breakfast before Sabine came over. So you don't snack on her." Stefan said as he walked around the bed and sat down on the right side.

Caroline opened one eye and looked at him. "I hate you." She said before she hauled herself up and leaned onto the headboard.

"No you don't." Stefan replied and put down the plate on the bed so she could reach it. Caroline sent him a look before she grabbed the bagel and started to nibble on it.

"Did Klaus and Rebekah say what they were going to do?" Caroline asked and Stefan shook his head.

"But it was clear they hadn't agreed on anything." He said as he picked the jug up and poured her a glass full of blood.

Once the glass was filled he handed it over to Caroline who gladly took it and downed the contents within seconds.

Stefan raised his eyebrow at her and Caroline shrugged. "I'm feeding for two." She said before she went back to eating her bagel. Stefan grabbed the glass and put it on the nightstand.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked and Caroline gave him a sarcastic smile. "What I do everyday. Walk around the mansion and do nothing." She said and Stefan smiled at her.

"How about we break out?" He asked and Caroline looked at him intrigued. "And how do you propose we do that, Mr Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

"Well you said witches aren't allowed to do magic, so we just knock Sabine out when she arrives and go on our adventure." Stefan explained and he watched as Caroline got a wicked grin on her face.

"I like you more and more Mr Salvatore. Having you here wasn't such a shabby idea." Caroline said and Stefan let out a chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"You need to get ready though. We apparently have a big day ahead of us." He said as he got off the bed.

"I'll be done in 15." Caroline called after him as he left the room and closed the door. "Doubt it." Stefan said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Caroline called back earning another chuckle from the blonde Salvatore.

True to her words Caroline was ready and downstairs within 15 minutes, much to Stefan's surprise.

And just as the clock struck 11am Sabine came through the door. Caroline plastered on a sugar sweet smile and greeted the witch.

"It's nice to see you again, Stefan." Sabine said and sent a smile his way, Stefan sent one back before he flashed around her and quickly subdued her. He gently placed her on the ground before he looked up to Caroline who was grinning like a mad woman.

"Let's go Miss Forbes." He said and opened the door, offering her his arm. Caroline clapped her hands in excitement and walked around Sabine and grabbed onto Stefans arm as they both headed out the door.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rebekah stepped outside of the shop she'd just been in, her eyes scanned the busy street of the Quarter. She was amazed by the growth of the city, how it still managed to stay so alive.

She smiled to herself before her eyes caught onto a familiar dark skinned man. Across the street to her left Marcel stepped out of a icecream shop, a blonde woman by his side.

"_**I'm telling you, this shop has the best icecream in the Quarter.**_" She heard him say to the woman using her vampire hearing.

"_**It's tasty.**_" The woman replied and they laughed moving towards the center of the Quarter. Rebekah felt a brief feeling of jealousy before she shook it off. Turning on her heel she had a vampire to find and extort information from.

It didn't take her long to find the underground bar Marcel's vampire hung out in. Shoving the door open she stomped inside and scanned the room, her eyes fell on a man with big hair and dark skin. In a flash she had him shoved up against one of the wooden pillars, hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Word on the street is that you are in the inner circles of Marcel..." She spoke and the man looked up at him.

"Diego." Diego managed to get out, Rebekah smiled at him. "Diego. Right. Who is the blonde that's all wrapped up around him?" She asked and Diego rolled his eyes.

"I don't care for Marcel's personal life. I'm sure it's just some other dumb blonde he uses for fun." Diego carelessly said and Rebekah let him go before she cocked her head to her right and eyed him.

"You are lying, that's obvious. Look I'm just wondering who she is, jealous ex girlfriend and all." Rebekah sighed out and Diego rolled his eyes again.

"Her name is Camille, she works at Rosseus. That's all I know." Diego said and Rebekah nodded at him before she turned on her heel and left the bar. Now all she had to do was find Marcel and this Cami person and of course keep an eye on them.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After some hours of shopping and walking in the park Caroline and Stefan found themselves back at the mansion. Stefan opened the door for Caroline and she stepped inside huge smile on her face. A smile that faltered when she saw Sabine standing in the middle of the entrance, glaring at them.

"Sabine...Hi..I see you've woken up." Caroline said carefully as she offered the woman a sheepish smile.

"Do you realize what kind of danger you put yourself in. You put me and my coven into? If Klaus ever found out I would be dead. Most of my coven would be dead too." Sabine snapped at her.

Caroline let out a sigh as she nodded. "Look I understand what we did was reckless, but I did not sign up to be locked up in this house until this baby pops out of me. And if Klaus has problems with that, he can take it up with me. And he can't hurt your coven, if he does Sophie kills herself and then I'll die along with this child." She said and pointed to her slightly swollen stomach.

"So can we all just calm down and not tell Klaus about any of this? I mean what he doesn't know wont hurt him." She added as she turned slightly to eye Stefan, whom nodded at her.

"I'm certainly not going to say anything." Stefan said and Caroline sent him a smile, turning back to Sabine who still glared at her but offered a small nod.

"Great. And again, I am sorry that I had Stefan choke you to unconsciousness, It wont happen again." She spoke and Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Seeing as we have that out of the way, I did come over for another reason." Sabine said and Caroline looked at her, now intrigued.

"You are over 3 months pregnant, which means we can find out what gender the child is. If you wish to know." She continued and Caroline stood still, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the gender of the child.

"How would you go about that?" Stefan asked. "Just a little trick." Sabine replied. "Magic?" Stefan asked and Sabine shook her head.

"Witches aren't allowed to do magic in the quarter. But this is a little trick that has been in my family for centuries. We don't have to do it if you don't want to, Miss Forbes." Sabine said eyeing the blonde girl whom was lost in her thoughts.

Finally snapping out of it Caroline nodded. "No, I'd... I'd love to know the gender of my child." She said and gave the witch a smile.

Sabine smiled back and motioned for them to follow her. They walked into the kitchen and Sabine patted the island. Caroline managed to get up on it, with the help of Stefan and she laid down on her back.

Sabine took off her necklace and held it over Carolines stomach. Caroline eyed the necklace and waited for anything to happen. A few seconds went by and soon the necklace started to spin clockwise.

Sabine smiled as she looked down at the blonde girl. "What does it mean?" Caroline asked, looking up at the witch. "It means you are having a son." Sabine replied and Caroline moved her eyes to her stomach.

A small smile grew on her face and she looked over at Stefan who was smiling at her. "I'm having a son Stefan." She said happily and Stefan nodded.

Sabine smiled at the two of them before a chill went down her spine and she dropped the necklace. Grabbing a hold of the counter she started to chant.

"**Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam**" Caroline quickly scrambled away from her and into the safety of Stefan who eyed Sabine.

Sabine repeated her chant two more times before she seemed to snap back to herself. "What was that?" Stefan asked and Sabine shook her head.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Sabine lied and sent them a fake smile. "I think we are done for today, unless you want me to stick around?" She asked and looked straight at Caroline.

"No it's fine. Stefan is here." She replied and Sabine sent her another smile before she headed off.

Stefan waited until he heard the front door open and close before he turned to Caroline. "Do you think she was telling the truth?" He asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, she was chanting. I've seen it happen to Bonnie plenty of times, and it's never 'nothing' ." Caroline replied.

"You should call Bonnie, see if she can find out what it means." He said and Caroline nodded. "I think we should tell Klaus and Rebekah about this." He added and Caroline eyed him cautiously for a moment before she nodded.

"But we both know Klaus is going to flip and throw one of his hissy fits." She said and fished her phone out of her little bag to call her friend.

"Doesn't he always?" Stefan replied smiling as Caroline sent him a look, telling him to shut up.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Klaus entered the compound and couldn't help but get flashbacks from when he and his family lived there.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Marcel asked sending Klaus a huge smile. Klaus sent one back and gave him a slight shrug.

"Why you mentioned the other day that you'd throw me a party had you known I'd be coming here. I'm here now, so how about that party?" He asked and Marcel grin widened.

"Why I never turn down a reason to throw a party. Especially for my sire. However I am holding a party tonight, for my day and night walkers. You of course are more than welcomed to join us." Marcel spoke as he moved down the wooden stairs.

"Who am I to turn down such an invite." Klaus replied as Marcel finally came off the stairs.

"Great, then I'll see you here. Party starts at 10, so I'd be here around 11." Marcel said. "When you arrive we can discuss details for your party." He added before he bid Klaus farewell and walked out of the compound.

Of course Klaus already knew Marcel hosted these weekly parties, his. It was all his day walkers ever talked about. How they got to feed on the tourists of the town, a right blood bath one of them had said.

Turning on his heel he quickly exited the compound and fished up his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through the names he quickly found the name he was looking for.

"Where are you?" He asked as soon as the person he had called answered his phone.

"_At my hotel, why?_" The person responded.

"I'll be there in 5." Klaus replied before he hung up and flashed away.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rebekah entered the mansion, her day of stalking Marcel and Camille had been less than fun. What did Marcel even see in that blonde dimwit? She seemed so boring, talking on and on about her classes and school.

Entering the livingroom she found Stefan buried in a laptop and Caroline on the phone with the Bennett witch.

"What is going on?" She asked as she sat down in the arm chair eyeing the two blondes. "Sabine came over, something happened. We are trying to figure out what she said." Stefan mumbled from his seat, eyes going over the screen.

"What exactly did she say?" Rebekah asked.

"Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam" Caroline said and Rebekah scrunched her face up in confusion.

"First of all that pronunciation sounded horrible, second it sounds like some old language." She said and Caroline sent her a glare.

"That's what Bonnie said, she's checking her Grimoires for something similar right now." Caroline said and Rebekah nodded.

"Where have you been all day?" Stefan asked eyeing Rebekah over the rim of the laptop. "Out." Rebekah replied and sent him a grin.

"Always so secretive." He said and she only nodded. "Anyone seen dear old Nik?" She asked and both of them shook their heads.

"Well, if you come up with anything let me know. I'm going to go take a shower." Rebekah said and got up from the armchair and left them to continue their search.

Hours later they still hadn't come up with anything and Caroline sighed in defeat, leaning back into the couch.

"We can continue our search tomorrow, Care." Stefan said and sent her a half smile. Caroline nodded and sent him one back.

"I think I'm going to take a nap or something. All of this searching has exhausted me." She said and got up, she bade Stefan a goodnight before she disappeared upstairs.

Stefan sat back and eyed the laptop, there was one thing he hadn't tried yet and it couldn't hurt. He opened up a language translater and filled in what Sabine had said and started to go through the options available.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Agnes paced back and forth, trying to comprehend the news Sabine had brought them.

"Are you certain?" Agnes asked and Sabine nodded. "That child will be the death to all of us." Sabine replied and Agnes sent a look to Bastianna.

"The child must die." She spoke and Agnes nodded in agreement. "Sophie must not know of this." Agnes added and the other witches nodded.

"Bring her to the clinic outside of the Quarter, near the Bayou. Make sure she comes alone" Agnes said and Sabine shook her head.

"There is no way Klaus would allow her to come alone." She said and Agnes glanced to Bastianna.

"Let someone come along, we'll take care of it." She spoke and Sabine nodded, leaving the cemetery.

"If Sophie found out about this..." Agnes started but Bastianna silenced her. "Sophie is naive. We are doing this to protect our own." Agnes nodded before she too left, Bastianna stared at the Mausoleum for another minute before she took her leave as well.

As horrible as it was to kill an unborn child, it was something that needed to be done. To save the future witches of New Orleans.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Gaah, another chapter! Thoughts? /Scars**


End file.
